tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Total Drama episodes
This article contains a list of all the episodes to the Total Drama series, a Canadian animated television show which airs on Teletoon in Canada and Cartoon Network in the United States. Seasons Category:Episodes Episodes Season 1: Island # Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 (November 5, 1992) # Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 (November 6, 1992) # The Big Sleep (December 13, 1992) # Dodgebrawl (December 28, 1992) # Not Quite Famous (January 1, 1993) # TDI Aftermath Begins (January 7, 1993) # The Sucky Outdoors (January 18, 1993) # Phobia Factor (February 2, 1993) # Up The Creek (February 9, 1993) # TDI Aftermath: Arrestated Crazys (February 21, 1993) # Paintball Deer Hunter (March 16, 1993) # If You Can't Take the Heat... (March 25, 1993) # Who Can You Trust? (April 4, 1993) # TDI Aftermath: Legends of Boney Island (April 12, 1993) # Basic Straining (May 7, 1993) # X-Treme Torture (May 14, 1993) # Brunch of Disgustingness (June 20, 1993) # No Pain, No Game (July 18, 1993) # Search & Do Not Destroy (July 30, 1993) # TDI Aftermath: Heather is bad girl (August 8, 1993) # Hide & Be Sneaky (August 15, 1993) # That's Off the Chain! (August 21, 1993) # Hook, Line & Screamer (August 29, 1993) # TDI Aftermath: Controlled Families (September 1, 1993) # Wawanakwa Gone Wild! (September 8, 1993) # Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon (September 10, 1993) # TDI Aftermath: Total Drama History (September 14, 1993) # Haute Camp-Ture (September 19, 1993) # Camp Castaways (September 27, 1993) # Are We There, Yeti? (October 15, 1993) # I Triple Dog Dare You! (October 21, 1993) # TDI Aftermath: Throwed Challenge (October 27, 1993) # TDI Rundown (November 2, 1993) RV # Messages from Producer (November 15, 1993) # The Very Last Episode, Really? (November 28, 1993) # Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island (December 6, 1993) Special Season 2: Action # Monster Cash (September 1, 1994) # Alien Resurr-eggtion (September 6, 1994) # TDA Aftermath: Fake Out (September 15, 1994) # Riot on Set (October 2, 1994) # Beach Blanket Bogus (October 11, 1994) # 3:10 to Crazytown (October 26, 1994) # TDA Aftermath: Trents Descent (November 13, 1994) # The Chefshank Redemption (November 29, 1994) # One Flu Over the Cuckoos (December 7, 1994) # The Sand Witch Project (December 18, 1994) # TDA Aftermath: Holy Video (December 25, 1994) # Masters of Disasters (January 9, 1995) # Full Metal Drama (February 3, 1995) # Ocean's Night - Or Nine (February 16, 1995) # One Million Bucks, B.C. (February 22, 1995) # TDA Aftermath: 10th Aftermath Extravaganza (March 8, 1995) # Million Dollar Babies (March 17, 1995) # Dial M for Merger (March 26, 1995) # Super Hero-Id (April 1, 1995) # The Princess Pride (April 6, 1995) # TDA Aftermath: Hei-Ran's re-fight (April 12, 1995) # Get a Clue (May 2, 1995) # Mutical Hater (May 15, 1995) # Rock n' Rule (May 28, 1995) # TDA Aftermath: Forgive for Gwen (June 1, 1995) # Crounching Courtney, Hidden Owen (June 4, 1995) # 2008: A Space Owen (June 7, 1995) # El Dancelovern (June 10, 1995) # TDA Aftermath: Going wrong for Luna (July 5, 1995) # Top Dog (July 9, 1995) # Whacky Steve (July 13, 1995) # Flow to hell (July 19, 1995) # Owenstake (July 26, 1995) # Rest Outta Here Jeremy! (August 1, 1995) # TDA Aftermath: O-wen or Lose (August 6, 1995) # Mutiny on the Soundstage (August 17, 1995) # Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? (August 18, 1995) # Celebrity Manhunt's TDA Reunion Show (November 20, 1995) Special Season 3: World Tour # Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 (July 9, 1996) # Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 (July 10, 1996) # Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan (July 14, 1996) # Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better (July 29, 1996) # Broadway, Baby (August 18, 1996) # TDWT: Bridgette Over Troubled Waters (August 30, 1996) # Slap Slap Revolution (September 21, 1996) # The Am-AH-Zon Race (October 1, 1996) # Can't Help Falling in Louvre (October 20, 1996) # Newf Kids on the Rock (November 25, 1996) # Jamaica Me Sweat (December 27, 1996) # TDWT Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon (January 1, 1997) # World of Tankcraft (January 19, 1997) # Here Heather (February 14, 1997) # Morning the Sunblind (March 6, 1997) # Weirding Love (March 22, 1997) # Malta whaaaaaat??? (March 28, 1997) # Piss all of Pranks! (April 3, 1997) # TDWT Aftermath: Aftermath Aftermayhem (April 16, 1997) # I See London... (May 27, 1997) # Greece's Pieces (June 1, 1997) # The Ex-Files (June 6, 1997) # Picnic At Hanging Dork (June 11, 1997) # Sweden Sour (June 16, 1997) # TDWT Aftermath: Son of a Prank (June 23, 1997) # Niagara Brawls (July 12, 1997) # Chinese Fake-Out (July 23, 1997) # African Lying Safari (August 4, 1997) # Rapa-Phooey! (August 15, 1997) # Awwwwww, Drumheller (August 26, 1997) # TDWT Aftermath: Hawaiian Style (August 30, 1997) # Clown Trimplusoon (September 7, 1997) # Damn you succubus! (September 18, 1997) # TDWT Aftermath: The Double Vinble (September 29, 1997) # Planes, Trains and Hot Air Mobiles (October 1, 1997) # Hawaiian Punch / Aloha! Finale! (October 3, 1997) # Noude Kanias is cancelled for now (October 12, 1997) Special Season 4: Revenge of the Island # Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! (January 1, 1998) # Truth or Laser Shark (January 6, 1998) # Ice Ice Baby (January 10, 1999) # TDRI Aftermath: Uselessesses (January 11, 1998) # Finders Creepers (January 15, 1998) # Backstabbers Ahoy! (March 2, 1998) # Runaway Model (March 5, 1998) # A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste (March 8, 1998) # TDRI Aftermath: Comes to back (March 10, 1998) # Goes to Melt Up (September 14, 1998) # The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (September 29, 1998) # Grand Chef Auto (November 7, 1998) # Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Baloon (December 9, 1998) # TDRI Aftermath: Dakota Is a Bitch! (January 1, 1999) # Eat, Puke and Be Wary (January 11, 1999) # The Enchanted Franken-Forest (January 21, 1999) # TDRI Aftermath: Know personalities of Mike (February 16, 1999) # I Gonna Bleck It! (March 5, 1999) # With you Namaged Me? (April 1, 1999) # DJ's Own Heart (May 3, 1999) # Evil is Hidden (May 6, 1999) # Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown (May 9, 1999) # Memories Life - Part 1 (June 10, 1999) Special # Memories Life - Part 2 (June 13, 1999) Special